The present disclosure relates to a method for inspecting wafer defects of a semiconductor device and, more particularly, to a method for inspecting wafer defects of a semiconductor device, wherein the wafers are set up with reference coordinates for respective die, and wherein defects are classified by respective die.
Recently, with development of semiconductor technology, a process control has been coming to the front, together with a technology for device design and unit process.
In order to increase a production yield of a semiconductor, it is helpful to minimize defects of the semiconductor by improving the process technology.
Accordingly, a series of processes for inspecting various defects generated and distributed on wafer during production process, for analyzing inspected defects, and for utilizing the analyzed information as material for process establishment of manufacturing equipment may be used together with the development of optimized process technology.